


Shouldering the Blame

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Big Brothers, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Edward’s too stubborn to let Al languish in that metal suit.<br/>Disclaimer: Hiromu owns all.  I just futz around with her characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldering the Blame

This is Edward’s burden. 

_I talked Al into trying to bring Mom back to life. It’s my fault he’s trapped as a soul inside a suit of armor. My fault._

Too young to understand, too stubborn to listen, too determined to have second thoughts. The refrain running through his mind: Bring Mom back to life, then everything will be great again. The results were unexpected. The near-death experiences might have taught another person a lesson. 

They only strengthened Edward’s resolve.

_My fault, so I have to do what I can to return Al’s body to his soul._

And after he survived automail surgery to install two limbs, Edward went out to find a way to fix the problem he’d created – losing his brother’s body in their attempt to bring their mother back to life. 

_You don’t have to go with me, Al, but I’m glad you are. I’ll need someone to help me and you’re the best person for the job. And seeing that metal suit will be a constant reminder of what you’ve lost._

_It should’ve been me. It was my idea. My fault._

Each adventure, each encounter, only reminds Edward what he has, what his brother doesn’t. His studies only accomplish so much, can take him so far, but he finds out through their travels that there are other beings with plans and desires and each of them _wants_ , too. But he can’t let that stop him on his quest – get Al’s body back. 

And finally, Ed has a breakthrough.

He understands.

_My body for yours. Of course. It makes perfect sense._

And Edward draws the transmutation circles.


End file.
